Amor Floral
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: Neville conoce a una estudiante de intercambio que tiene la misma afición que él: Las Plantas. El primer amor de Neville ¿Que hara el para conquistarla? [CAP1!]


Harry Potter no me pertenece (por ahora!) y el fanfic y todo lo que lleve adentro esde mi responsabilidad

Que pasaria si Neville encontrara a su versión femenina en lo que a su facinación por la herbologia respecta?

En este fanfic quiero poner de protagonista al pobre de Neville a quien no lo eh visto mucho en otros fanfics, debo aclarar que aqui no hay slash ni nada de yaoi ni hentai. Asi que si esperais ver eso en este fic entonces tendran que cambiarlo.

**Capitulo 1: La alumna nueva**

Un dia normal en Hogwarts, recién hacia 5 dias habia comenzado el año escolar y el joven Longbottom bien sabia que no seria facil. Al despertar vio a Harry durmiendo y a Ron tambien, seguro estuvieron en alguna aventura la noche anterior ¿Por que él no podia participar de alguna? las clases de Snape no contaban como aventura por que era dentro de el horario de clases.

Lo que mas queria Neville era por alguna ves en la vida era tener alguna aventura como la de sus amigos, ser parte de una, arriesgarse. bah! mas facil que eso, ser alguien famoso e importante dentro del mundo magico, pero soñar es gratis.

Neville se vistió y se levantó sin hacer ruido para ir a desayunar.

Era temprano, el sol recien estaba asomandose y era seguro que no habria nadie en El Gran Comedor, pero bueno, si no habia comida entonces recorreria el castillo o los jardines, no se veia mal a esa hora y sin los alumnos corriendo por los pasillos.

Unos murmullos llamaron su atención, ¿habia gente despierta a las 6 de la mañana en un fin de semana? seguro algun alumno resagado que acababa de regresar de Hogsmade, Neville algo habia escuchado de una fiesta de magos en la noche anterior. Pero no eran alumnos quienes charlaban, estaba la Profesora Minerva y el Director Dumbeldore tomando animadamente una cerveza de manteca, y la mesa estaba sirviendose.

--Asi que ella llegara hoy? --

-- Si, el Director Lakewood me avisó por lechuza expres que ella llegaria hoy en la mañana, lo unico malo es que no me avisó a que hora, asi que me eh levantado temprano para esperarla. --

Neville intentó acercarse a la mesa para agarrar un bocadillo pero el Director Dumbeldore lo vio.

-- Ah Neville, buenos dias, que haces levantado tan temprano?--

-- Ah...este...no podia seguir durmiendo y tenia hambre-- Neville se notaba nervioso

-- Ven Longbottom, sientate con nosotros -- le decia en un tono extrañamente amable su profesora.

Neville les iso caso y tomando un poco de lo que encontró para sentarse con ellos.

-- Eh...escuche que hablaban que llegaria alguien, puedo preguntar quien?--

-- Una alumna de intercambio, viene de Norteamerica, de la escuela de Bagoth.--

-- Oh...y en que curso se quedaria?.--

-- Quiere hacer el 7º año aqui y como es una alumna aplicada tendre que ver en que casa ponerla. Seguro tu y ella se llevaran muy bien, Neville.-- Dumbeldore le guiño el ojo y eso iso que el joven Longbottom se pusiera colorado.

El no tenia mucha suerte con las mujeres, mejor dicho NO TENIA suerte, a lo mas invitó a Ginny Weasley en el baile del torneo en el cuarto curso, pero de ahi a tener novia pues, esos eran nuevos territorios.

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, Filch el conserje de Hogwarts parecia emocionado cuando llegó al gran comedor.

-- Esta aqui, esta aqui!--

No siempre en Hogwarts se tenian alumnos de otros paises que viniesen de intercambio, razon para la emoción de Filch.

Dumbeldore, Minerva y un confundido Neville fueron a la puerta de entrada para ver a quien llegaba.

Al principio no se veia nada, parecia que Filch se habia equivocado. Pero no. Al poco rato se divisó una pequeña carrosa tirada por un pegaso negro. El pegaso aterrisó sin problema alguno depositando la carrosa en el suelo.

Neville queria ver exactamente quien estaba ahi adentro, aun estaba en su cabeza lo que Dumbeldore le habia dicho de que podrian llevarse bien.

La carrosa se abrió y de adentro salió una mujer mayor, con un traje verde combinado con celeste, o algo asi parecia verse ya que si lo mirabas de un lado era verde y si lo mirabas de otro era celeste. No tenia una muy buena cara, de apariencia enojada y con el ceño fruncido.

Al poco rato salio una chica de cabello negro con una larga coleta y ojos celestes, era un poco mas baja que Neville (que en ese curso ahora estaba mas alto y delgado), llevaba unos jeans y una camiza blanca. Para Neville tenia un aspecto de niña angelical.

Detras de la chica aparecieron finalmente sus bolsos y su lechuza de un extraño color anaranjado.

-- Mucho gustó -- la chica iso una pequeña reverencia -- soy Helena Landore y estoy aqui en Hogwarts por una beca que me permite estudiar en vuestra prestigiosa Escuela. --

La mujer que estaba a su lado se acercó a Albus Dumbeldore sin hacerle ninguna reverencia.

-- Espero que cuiden a esta señorita, es una de las mejores alumnas de Bagoth e hija de uno de los magos mas importantes de Norteamerica --

-- Le aseguramos señora mia que cuidaremos de vuestra alumna -- Dumbeldore usaba su mejor tono de voz para calmarla.

De inmediato y sin despedirse la señora se fue en el carruaje del pegaso.

-- Perdonen a la señorita Leneth, es asi siempre -- se excusó la recien llegada.

Neville intentó retroceder para entrar al castillo cuando una mano lo tomo del hombro.

-- Ya que estamos aqui Longbottom, quisiera que le hicieras un pequeño Tour a nuestra invitada --

-- Yo?--

Neville queria que la tierra se lo tragara, Helena le sonrió.

**Continuara**

Para ser el primer capitulo esta pasable...espero que los siguientes me queden mejor.

DEJEN REVEWS


End file.
